Solos y juntos
by MrRayney
Summary: Mientras estuvieran juntos nunca estarían solos.


_**Alone**_

Escrito por beautifulpurpleflame

Traducido por MrRayney

Seré sincero…estoy bastante oxidado, con la escuela y las tareas que me han mantenido ocupado no he podido traducir o escribir como yo quisiera, por lo cual me disculpo por si esta traducción no salió tan bien.

 _ **Los Jóvenes Titanes y la historia presentada no son de mi propiedad, todo es de sus respectivos autores, yo solo me encargo de su traducción y distribución al español.**_

* * *

 **Solos y juntos**

Deteniéndose en ese momento decidió sentarse sobre una roca en busca de descanso, para después limpiarse varias gotas de sudor y algo de polvo en la frente. Su rostro se había endurecido con el paso del tiempo pero aun conservando algo de su digno encanto.

De pronto sintió una caliente brisa a su alrededor, haciendo que se asfixiara y sintiera un hormigueo en su nariz como un posible estornudo. Agarro su cantimplora y le dio un buen trago. Luego de sentir la fría y agradable sensación del líquido en su garganta, se puso de pie, se estiro un poco y miro a su alrededor. Era un espectáculo bastante aburrido, carente de vegetación y de vida. El cielo era de color ámbar y de cobre la tierra. Si de algo estaba seguro es de que él era el único objeto verde que había en cientos de millas. Pues hasta donde podía llegar a ver no había otra cosa que tierra y rocas, muy diferente a lo que este lugar había sido hace muchos años.

Escuchando algunos pasos, se dio la vuelta y la vio caminando hacia él. Ella también había crecido con el paso de los años, pero seguía manteniendo su belleza intacta, como siempre seria. Ella se paró a su lado y se quitó la capucha desgastada. Él con una pequeña sonrisa le ofreció de su cantimplora a lo que ella gustosamente acepto. Limpiándose un poco de agua que se deslizaba por la barbilla, le dio un casto beso en los labios.

— ¿Listo para salir de aquí?

—Sí, supongo que si— suspiro el muchacho— Después de todo necesitamos conseguir algo de agua y me muero de ganas por comer algo dulce. Verduras y frutos secos no son realmente una buena dieta.

—Vamos hacia el sur. Seria agradable ir a algún lugar tropical y quedarnos allí por un tiempo. No puedo esperar para salir de este lugar, hace demasiado calor y siento que me voy a desmayar de insolación en cualquier momento.

— ¿Quieres irte tan rápido? ¿Vamos…acaso este lugar no significa nada para ti?

Ella podía escuchar la tristeza en su tono de voz e hizo que se le estremeciera un poco el corazón.

—Por supuesto que este lugar significa algo para mí— contesto tranquilamente— Pero este lugar ya no es nuestro hogar y así lo ha sido por mucho tiempo.

Él sabía que ella tenía razón, pero la verdad aun duele. Habían pasado ya cientos de años desde que esta tierra había sido conocida como Jump City y ahora solamente los arqueólogos podían decir con certeza lo que había sido este lugar. Tras muchos desastres naturales y no naturales estos habían asolado la tierra con el tiempo, reduciéndola de una gran metrópolis a un simple paramo muerto.

—Todavía no puedo creer que aquí es donde solíamos vivir.

—Lo sé. Siento como si mi corazón se detuviera cada vez que estamos aquí ¿Por qué insistes tanto en que volvamos a este lugar todo el tiempo?

—Yo no diría que insistir cada diez años sea todo el tiempo.

—El tiempo es algo relativo para nosotros, Gar.

Chico Bestia no pudo evitar reír ante ese comentario. Después de todo era cierto pues el tiempo se había convertido en algo inexistente para ellos dos. Había descubierto que su ADN alterado era capaz de regenerar sus células y de este modo mantener su cuerpo en forma, saludable sin temor a envejecer. Atribuyo este éxito a las habilidades animales que poseía, principalmente a las medusas y específicamente a la Turritopsis nutricula la cual podía reponer sus células de forma indefinida. Aunque esto era solo una hipótesis, cualquiera que fuera la razón de su inmortalidad parecía que había dejado de envejecer cuando cumplió los treinta y tantos años, fue cuando cumplió los cincuenta cuando se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal. En cuanto a Raven fue gracias a su herencia demoniaca la cual le aseguro un largo ciclo de vida, aunque la hechicera había creído que con la destrucción de su padre y por ende desapareciendo la influencia que este tenía sobre sus poderes su inmortalidad habría desaparecido, esto no pasó. Pues al igual que Chico Bestia, como pasaban los años se encontró atascada en el tiempo.

Los dos habían descubierto su bendición y maldición en algún momento de su vida, y en algún momento de sus vidas tal vez por pura casualidad o cosa del destino se habían reunido para decidir permanecer juntos ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer? Aunque fue difícil aceptarlo en un principio, ambos decidieron aceptar su condición y prepararse para el inevitable futuro que les deparaba a ambos. Y fue cuando se prometieron que siempre permanecerían juntos, lado a lado. Ellos pasaron cada momento maravilloso y terrible de su inmortalidad uno al lado del otro. Juntos observaron la vida y muerte de sus amigos. Observaron generaciones ir y venir, civilizaciones desarrollarse y desaparecer para después ser reemplazadas por otras, una y otra vez. Y a lo largo de todo eso lo único que se mantenía intacto era la promesa que se hicieron y la conexión que se había construido entre los dos durante eones.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas en ellos? ¿En nuestro antiguo equipo?

—Para ser honesta, toda esa parte de nuestra vida se siente como un antiguo sueño en este momento— explico ella colocándose de nuevo la capucha— Fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Tienes toda la razón, ha pasado un largo tiempo— comento mientras acomodaba la mochila en su espalda y dándole una última mirada melancólica al lugar donde una vez había sido su hogar. Colocándose la capucha que coincidía con la de ella, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa— Muy bien creo que es hora de marcharnos. Me muero por algo de agua fresca y algo de comida.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y convoco uno de sus portales para poder irse. Ella extendió su mano y con una sonrisa le pregunto.

— ¿Listo?

—Listo— asintió tomándola de la muñeca y dándole un beso en su mano con cariño.

Ambos sonrieron y finalmente se marcharon.

No importa que todas las personas que habían considerado como su familia había muerto hace año. No importa que el lugar que había sido su hogar había desaparecido con el paso del tiempo. No les importaba saber cuánto tiempo irían a vivir o si se las arreglarían para presenciar el fin del universo.

Pues mientras estuvieran juntos nunca estarían solos.

 **Fin**

* * *

Realmente a pesar de las fallas que tuve, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
